


let lips do what hands do

by firstaudrina



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, femdom lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina
Summary: Maia can hold Jace without effort, and she thinks he likes that he can’t break her grip no matter how hard he tries. Maia likes that too.





	let lips do what hands do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: "femdom and hands." First posted over on Tumblr at [firstaudrina](http://firstaudrina.tumblr.com/)

It starts because Jace tries to pin her arms above her head in bed once. Maia holds back a snarl as she wrenches her wrists free, shoving him off and leaving him blinking but well-mannered, not touching her. It is not his fault, she knows that. 

“Sorry,” he says, and holds his hands up. “Didn’t realize. You do it to me all the time, so I thought it was a thing for you.”

“It is,” Maia says. “For _me_.”

Maia does not like enclosed spaces, which makes living in New York City a fun obstacle course. It’s always been that way, but a wolf’s need to run made it worse. There are psychological reasons for it, probably, but regardless of the backstory, Maia does not appreciate being backed into a corner. That’s how she felt with Jace’s hands on her wrists: locked up.

It’s different when it’s the other way, and she thinks that’s true for both of them.

Jace craves touch in a way that other guys Maia has been with did not. He wants to be petted and stroked, feel her fingers tighten in his hair and around his arms, five points of pressure digging into his skin. He arches into her as she coasts her palms down his chest. If she pulls back just to test him, he scrambles to fill the empty space, to press tight against the heat of her skin again. He makes desperate sounds when she puts him where she wants them: drags his hands over her own hips, presses his fingers between her legs, brings his knuckles to her mouth to kiss. 

And if she doesn’t put his arms above his head, he’ll do it for her, then wait for her fingers to find his wrists like cuffs. Maia can hold him without effort, and she thinks he likes that he can’t break her grip no matter how hard he tries. Maia likes that too.

After her little freakout, Jace is hesitant for a while, compliant. He doesn’t make a move without her telling him to make it first. It’s interesting, to sit there on the edge of her bed still dressed from jacket to boots and make Jace take his clothes off, get on his knees, get her off. To hold him down and ride him until those barriers he builds up brick by brick are gone and he’s shivering, his eyes closed and skin flushed, writhing and not moving even when she takes her hands off him. Staying where she put him. Falling apart. And all the while Maia gets to remain composed. In control.

When they’re done his blonde hair will be darkened with sweat and his face so relaxed it only highlights how tense he had been before. Then Maia will gather him up in her arms and tuck his hair behind his ear. Then Maia can allow herself to be tender and to be vulnerable.

It’s safer that way.


End file.
